


Ровными стежками

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк "забывает" о том, что Спок - контактный телепат, и транслирует ему парочку своих горячих желаний</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ровными стежками

Джеймс Т.Кирк знал за собой грешок думать частями. В его голове все пункты плана не пересекались, и сначала всегда шло «Бежим туда и быстро», следом обычно «Ой, нет, обратно». Третьим было «Стреляем» или «Хватаем», или все вместе в разной последовательности. И только потом наступало «Что же мы наделали и как объяснить это руководству».  
С другой стороны, Джеймс Т. Кирк представлял себе мышление Спока как огромную разноцветную косу (ну, как разноцветную. В отношении Спока оттенки серого уже казались радугой) из миллионов мысленных лент. Они перевивались друг с другом, заплетались в более крупные мысли, но никогда – никогда! – не разрывались. У Спока все шло постепенно и гладко, все состояло из «Следовательно» и «Таким образом, теорема доказана».  
Джим не завидовал, нет. Его и собственный разум, похожий на лоскутное одеяло, более чем устраивал. Но иногда, только иногда, заметьте, он эту свою особенность ненавидел.  
Потому что даже о Споке думал частями.  
Вот что показали – о том Джим и думал, и не всегда это происходило в нерабочее время. Сейчас, например, коммандер Спок стоял рядом с Чеховым, сложив за спиной руки, а Кирк разными частями своего гениального разума успевал подумать и о пальцах Спока, и о ногах Спока, и еще кое о чем, о чем думать на мостике было очень, очень дурно.  
Но мысли снова вернулись в привычный разномастный галоп, стоило только Споку полуобернуться к капитану и приподнять бровь – глазомер Кирка не подводил – на две целых и три десятых миллиметра. Мельком Джим подумал, что дрочить на брови немного неправильно, хотя в его ситуации выбирать не приходилось. Картина мира и так теряла целостность.  
— Капитан?  
Джим выпрямился в кресле и закинул ногу на ногу, чтобы не давать цепкому вулканскому взгляду возможность увидеть последствия дурных мыслей.  
— Капитан?  
И опять же, только крайней частью разума Джим представил, что этим вечером в его фантазиях обращение «капитан» будет главным блюдом в меню фантазий.  
— Вы проверяете новые данные, коммандер? – между тем спросила адекватная, уже успевшая очнуться часть Джима.  
— Все в порядке, сэр. Все идет по плану.  
Кто бы сомневался. Джим вздохнул. Сознание снова раздвоилось. Половина провожала Спока взглядом, теперь разделяя его тело на другие составные части, каждую из которых Кирк хотел заполучить себе, а вторая продолжала работать в штатном режиме. Джим начинал привыкать к этому.

Собрать Спока воедино у него не получалось даже наедине с собой, когда никто и ничто не отвлекало, а тишина в каюте была почти осязаемой. Джим закрыл глаза, сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы привести себя в чувство. Но мысли снова заметались вокруг и около, и перед глазами появлялись то чуть вздернутые брови – «Капитан, вы уверены, что это допустимо?», то едва сжатые губы – «Смею напомнить, что это противоречит пунктам Устава Звездного Флота номер…», то полная презрения спина, где под тканью формы были заметны сведенные лопатки.  
Коммандер Спок в воображении Джеймса Кирка являл собой неприступный форт, который хотелось захватить и разобрать по кирпичику, чтобы потом сложить самому и понять, как же там все устроено. Проблема родом из детства, когда Джим ломал игрушки, а потом собирал или пытался собрать – для него было равнозначно.  
Только одно вмешивалось в желание Кирка: а вдруг, когда он будет складывать Спока заново, то обнаружатся совершенно непонятные части, которых, кажется, в комплекте «Собери своего Спока» быть не должно? Например, сердце…  
В том, что сердца у Спока нет, Кирк сомневался. Еще живы были воспоминания о впивавшихся в зад и спину кнопках пульта и переборках корабля, и лицо Спока – отрешенно-спокойное, с бешенством в глазах, растущим с каждым злым словом Кирка. И длинные сильные пальцы, сдавливавшие горло, вминавшие плоть так, что мышцы впаивались друг в друга. Все это Джим помнил слишком хорошо, чтобы вообще когда-нибудь забыть.  
А вот в наличии души у доставшегося ему гибрида Кирк был не уверен.

Под перескок мыслей в голове тело неожиданно расслабилось, Джим уже не сжимал простыню в кулаках, но все еще чувствовал ладонями вымокшую от вспотевшей кожи ткань. Бездумно глядя в потолок, он заставлял себя дышать на раз-два, успокаивая внезапно зашедшееся стуком сердце. Его пульса хватило бы на двоих: человека и равнодушного киборга. Но Джим с детства не верил в то, что Пиноккио может стать обычным мальчиком. Как и Спок – достаточно человеком.  
Хотя этого хотелось, а иногда даже слишком. С людьми было проще и понятнее, и человеческое «Нет» слишком часто превращалось для него в «Да». В случае Спока такая вероятность составляла ноль целых восемь десятитысячных.   
Джим повернулся на бок, натянул одеяло и попробовал уснуть. До начала его следующей смены оставалось семь часов, и их нужно было как-то провести. Сон не шел, отяжелевшую мошонку придавило бедром, и Джим нервно дернул ногой. Снимать возбуждение привычным способом не хотелось – надоело. Какими бы захватывающими фантазии не были, но и они успели приесться.  
Заставив себя забыть обо всем, Джим снова зажмурился и постепенно, отмечая каждый этап, заснул.

Про контактную телепатию вулканцев Кирк узнал в Академии, но с тех пор она была для него как Санта Клаус: вроде бы, и существовала, а на деле он ни разу ее не видел. Спок вообще старался не прикасаться ни к кому, обходясь для контакта с людьми тремя движениями брови и всеми пунктами Устава, оглашаемыми к месту и нет. Эту его привычку Джим понемногу перенимал, не опасаясь трогать только Боунза и почему-то Чехова, а остальных старался огибать широкой дугой. Оставалось только научиться унижать людей бровями – и курс переквалификации в вулканца ему бы удался. Но таких планов Джим не имел, что было к счастью.  
К счастью же он избегал и Спока, но поступить хотелось ровно наоборот. И Джим начал новую атаку – не такую безумную, как обычно, но, могло выйти, что и самую рискованную.

Поначалу это было невинно. Джим задевал Спока бедром при входе в лифт, вместе с ним тянулся к нужной кнопке. Здоровался не словом, а хлопком по плечу. Нечаянно проводил рукой по ладони на пульте. И с каждым днем делал так все чаще и чаще, тщательно запоминая и откладывая в оперативный отдел мозга каждое ответное движение Спока. Джиму казалось, что он не пер вперед как танк, но ему всегда так казалось в отношении себя, только остальные не уставали напоминать, как на самом деле это выглядело. Вот и Спок, когда ладонь Джима в очередной раз оказалась лежащей поверх его ладони, чуть обернулся и посмотрел на нависшего над ним капитана. Тот отвлекся на его бровь, вспоминая, что означает такое ее положение – для этого был выделен отдельный лоскут его разума и назывался он «Краткий бровно-стандартный словарь». Отвлекся Джим так, что едва услышал:  
— Сэр, вы ведь знаете, что я контактный телепат?  
Уже отдергивая руку, Джим снова подумал о том, что да, об этом он узнал еще в Академии.  
— Должен заметить, что специально ослабил ментальную защиту в отношении вас, сэр.  
Даже несмотря на тихий и ровный тон Спока, Джим понял, что что-то неладно, и для полного анализа ситуации ему хватило, выражаясь по-вулкански, одной и восьми сотых секунды.  
— Прошу прощения, — также тихо ответил Джим и добавил чуть громче. – Спок, примите командование.  
Джим очень надеялся, что его уход не выглядел побегом. Истерить и бегать по переходам палубы, размахивая руками или вырывая волосы, он не стал бы, но пару секунд на то, чтобы с пугающей точностью осознать, что именно мог увидеть Спок в его разуме, ему требовалось немедленно. Выйдя на инженерной, Джим вытер пот на висках, отер руки о форму – все равно никто не видел – и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, возвращая в норму и дыхание, и пульс. Только приведя себя в относительный порядок, Кирк снова шагнул в лифт и вернулся к работе.  
К работе, убеждал он себя, и до конца смены даже не оборачивался к Споку.

— Капитан, вы могли бы уделить мне несколько минут для приватной беседы?  
Кирк даже не хотел смотреть на коммуникатор, ему с лихвой хватало голоса Спока: размеренного, будто на весах взвешенного, и тихого до полного исчезновения.  
— Конечно, коммандер.  
— Я буду у вас через две с половиной минуты.  
Спок жил по атомным часам из палаты мер и весов, пришел ровно через назначенное время. Джим встретил его, сумрачно сдвинув брови и сложив руки за спиной, и жаждал узнать, что же такое невероятное могло привести Спока к нему.  
— Сэр, я хотел бы поговорить о том, что произошло сегодня на мостике. И я надеюсь, что вы простите мне посещение вашей каюты в личное время. Вопрос, по которому я пришел, не является рабочим, поэтому я подумал, что и обсуждать его стоит наедине.  
Джим махнул рукой, словно приглашая гостя пройти, и сам первым сел в кресло, зная, что Спок последует его примеру. Слушать его отчего-то не хотелось, но это было так малодушно, что Кирк решил выстоять лицом к лицу и перед этой проблемой.  
— Я уже успел напомнить вам, что в силу происхождения являюсь контактным телепатом. Не то, чтобы я сомневался в том, что вы это изучали, — и Джим хмыкнул, почувствовав в его словах тонкую иронию, — но сказать об этом снова был должен. К сожалению, я не предупредил, что не ставлю щитов между нашими сознаниями, и это было ошибкой.  
Джим чуть наклонил голову вправо, но взгляда от Спока не отводил. Лицом к лицу, так ведь?  
— Сила ваших эмоций была слишком осязаема для моего сознания.  
Сказав это, Спок замолчал, ожидая от Кирка какого-то ответа. Но сказать на это было нечего, и Джим просто пожал плечами.  
— Я поясню. К сожалению, объяснить механизм такого контакта разумов я не в силах, потому что в стандарте не хватит слов для точного описания, а вводить вас в заблуждение было бы преступно с моей стороны. Я постараюсь объяснить доступнее. Ваше сознание для меня выглядит как, — Спок чуть нахмурился, подбирая определение, доступное куцему человеческому разуму, — покрывало из небольших частей.  
— Лоскутное одеяло, — хмуро поправил Джим.  
— Да, — кивнул Спок, — именно это. И множество этих лоскутов занято обработкой информации, не относящейся к нашей службе и имеющей весьма интимный характер. То, что я видел, представляло собой шахматное поле, тридцать восемь клеток которого относилось ко мне, и только двадцать шесть – непосредственно службе.  
В голове Джима соотношение было иным, и работе места там отводилось больше, но спорить со Споком в подсчетах глупо, все равно проиграешь.  
— И что? – наконец спросил Кирк.  
— Сэр, такое отношение к работе недопустимо, — объяснил Спок, ни на нотку не меняя тон. – Вам следует с большим тщанием относиться к службе.  
— А я не могу, — немного заносчиво ответил Джим. – Не могу. Показать тебе, по какой причине?  
Его одолела мальчишеская злость на то, что Спок его поучает. Это всегда бесило Кирка, еще с детства, и он никому не давал поучать себя. Учиться был рад, но терпеть такое – увольте.  
— Спасибо, я о ней осведомлен в достаточной степени, — возразил Спок. У Джима сложилось впечатление, что тот говорит о температурном режиме на корабле, а не о том, как капитан его вожделеет. Вожделеет. Смешное слово. Джим тихонько хмыкнул, и цепкий вулканский слух это уловил. – Простите, сэр, не думал, что мои слова вас рассмешат.  
— А я и не смеюсь, — даже по-человечески возражения Джима были нелогичны, что уж говорить о вулканцах. – Но я все еще не понимаю, к чему была вся эта лекция?  
— Сэр, у меня была возможность проанализировать сложившуюся ситуацию, и наиболее логичным выходом стало то, что вам необходимо снизить количество задействованных в размышлениях обо мне участков разума.  
— Ты хочешь промыть мне мозг? – удивился Джим. – Тогда не стоит, это вряд ли поможет.  
— Я имел в виду иное, — возразил Спок. – Судите сами. Если вы так часто отвлекаетесь на не относящиеся к работе ситуации, то наиболее приемлемым выходом из этого станет снижение, а в перспективе и полное удаление этих помех. Позвольте, я договорю, — Спок поднял руку, не давая Джиму прервать его. – Я говорю о том, что имеет смысл получить то, к чему вы стремитесь, чтобы освободить ваш разум. Мое предложение понятно?  
Джим не сказать, что опешил. Он просто подумал, что спит.  
— Ты мне предлагаешь себя? – уточнил он, одновременно ущипнув себя за запястье. Его болезненный «Ой» наложился на краткое и емкое «Да» Спока. Джим молчал, пытаясь теми двадцатью шестью шахматными клетками разума, о которых говорил Спок, понять, правда ли то, что он услышал. Увидев его замешательство, собеседник повторил:  
— Да, капитан. Если это поможет увеличить вашу работоспособность.  
У Джима пропал дар речи и поднялась температура. Он моргал, все еще пытаясь вникнуть в слова Спока, но все разумные мысли перебивали фантазии. В итоге, что было вполне логично даже по вулканским меркам, он понял, что отказываться было бы идиотизмом. Идиотом Джим не был, а вот влюбленным идиотом – вполне.  
— И… что конкретно ты предлагаешь?  
— Думаю, то, что будет наиболее эффективно в этой ситуации.  
Джим с преувеличенным вниманием слушал то, что говорил Спок.  
— Принимая как условия простейшей задачи то, в каком состоянии к этому моменту находится ваш организм, предполагаю, что даже ручной стимуляции будет достаточно.  
Джим подумал, что его ощущения очень схожи с мастурбацией на задачи по алгебре. Невозможно было возбуждаться на сухие и логически выверенные слова Спока. Но когда «невозможно» останавливало Кирков?  
«Ручная стимуляция», неужели? Джим уже тянулся к ширинке, когда с пугающей серьезностью осознал, что вообще собирается делать. Рука замерла, а Спок, следящий за ней, поднял на Джима глаза.  
— Вас не устраивает мое предложение?  
Джим готов был на этом предложении жениться, если быть откровенным. Но все равно что-то еще останавливало. Поперек возбуждения встали сомнения в мотивации Спока. Слишком уж спокойно и сухо он предлагал руку помощи.  
— А какая у тебя будет выгода? – прищурился Кирк. – Только не надо продолжать про полное погружение в служебные обязанности.  
— Тогда мне придется промолчать, — заметил Спок. – Капитан, вы определились?  
Он кивнул на руку Кирка, все еще занесенную над ширинкой.  
В голове Джима в это время загорались и гасли лампочки, как в музейном ЭВМ, отмечая каждую обдуманную мысль. Раскрутить ситуацию со всех сторон и рассмотреть ее удалось в несколько секунд, и Джим, решившись, кивнул.  
— Тогда, сэр, если не возражаете, я предложу вам встать. Расположиться на коленях между ваших ног не кажется мне удобной позицией. Это противоречит субординации.  
Джим услышал только «между ног» и «на коленях», и это окончательно все решило.  
— А как ты предлагаешь?  
— Простейший расчет наших физических характеристик подсказывает верное решение. Лучше всего будет, если мы оба будем стоять.  
Джим поднялся, но не сделал ни шага, ожидая, что будет делать Спок. Тот поднялся следом, подошел к Джиму и, твердо смотря ему в глаза, сказал:  
— Думаю, будет лучше, если вы положите руки мне на плечи. Это даст вам дополнительную опору.  
— Думаешь, мне ноги откажут? – чуть нервно хмыкнул Джим.  
— Думаю, да, — серьезно ответил Спок, а у Кирка пересохло в горле, едва он вспомнил, что вулканцы не врут.  
Джим обхватил Спока за шею и не двигался, просто смотрел на него, не пытаясь даже отвести взгляд. Все равно не получилось бы. Спок меж тем расстегнул ширинку форменных брюк, аккуратно стянул их до бедер, подцепил указательными пальцами резинку трусов.  
— Сэр? – дал он Джиму последнюю возможность или отказаться, или снова подтвердить свою готовность. Джим вместо ответа качнулся к нему, но Спок удержал его на расстоянии.  
— Так будет удобнее, — прокомментировал он. – Амплитуда движений руки…  
— Спок, — вздохнул Джим. – Тот, кто учил тебя грязным разговорчикам, был настоящим бездарем.  
Спок попытался возразить, но Джим тихо, благо между ними было такое маленькое расстояние, попросил:  
— Ты просто сделай это, ладно?  
— Конечно, капитан.  
Спок наконец-то освободил Джима от белья, и резинка натянулась на бедрах, впиваясь в ягодицы. Зато члену стало свободно, но ненадолго. Спок обернул его ладонью, провел ей вверх, а потом отступил. Не дожидаясь возражений Джима, он пояснил:  
— Простите, сэр, моя оплошность. Я забыл про смазку.  
Стоять посередине собственной каюты, со спущенными штанами и трусами, с качающимся от каждого глубоко вдоха членом и подтянувшимися яйцами, не было вершиной мечтаний Джима.  
Или было?  
Врать себе он не стал. Причины такой ситуации были более чем прекрасными. Спок сейчас…  
Спок сейчас ему отдрочит.  
Джим, едва подумав об этом, сразу пожалел, что не за кого ухватиться – ноги и в самом деле отказывали.  
Но Спок уже возвращался из его ванной, в руках его был тюбик вазелина, не раз выкидывавшийся Кирком из аптечки, а потом возвращавшийся обратно.  
— Несколько секунд, сэр, это необходимо.  
Спок зачерпывал вазелин из тюбика и размазывал по ладони, а Джим, как завороженный смотрел на это. Он понял, что облизывает губы, чтобы унять разъедающую их сухость, но дыхание было настолько горячим, что высушивало их снова. Спок сосредоточенно развозил вазелин по пальцам, пока не удовлетворился его количеством.  
— Сэр, я приступаю, — предупредил он, а Джим подумал, что неплохо было бы его чем-то ударить. Но, стоило признать, даже спокойный голос Спока и его сухие констатации очевидных фактов все равно заводили.  
— Приступайте, коммандер, — все-таки не удержался Кирк, но Спок не понял иронии. Он потер ладони друг о друга, левой придержал торчащий член Джима у основания, а правую сжал под головкой и провел несколько раз вверх-вниз. Джим снова вцепился в воротник его формы, ткань натягивалась под пальцами, и Спок выразил неудовольствие – свел у переносицы брови и посмотрел на Джима.  
— Сэр?  
— Прости.  
Джим переместил ладони на его плечи, закрыл глаза и скомандовал:  
— Спок, приступайте.  
То, что это звучало как мольба, его уже не пугало. Он не видел, как Спок сосредоточенно кивнул, чувствовал только его руки на члене и — видит бог и весь Звездный флот – то, что температура тела у вулканцев была выше человеческой, сейчас стало настоящим благословением.  
Ладони были горячими и почти обжигали, сжимались плотно, скользили гладко. Левая рука Спока все еще сжимала член у основания, и это тоже было хорошо, потому что Джиму отчаянно хотелось, чтобы все происходящее не заканчивалось никогда. Или просто подольше. Правая рука двигалась быстро, ритмично и по кругу, чуть задерживаясь, чтобы оттянуть крайнюю плоть или помассировать самое жаркое место под головкой. Джим боялся открыть глаза и разомкнуть крепко сжатые губы – вдруг бы спугнул удачу?  
Почувствовав, что капитан дошел до точки невозврата, Спок переплел пальцы в плотное кольцо и шепнул:  
— Сэр, вы можете сами…  
Додумывать не пришлось. Джим снова обхватил его за шею, прижался щекой к щеке и дышал в ухо, все еще отчаянно пытаясь не застонать. Ему казалось, что это превратило бы «благотворительность» Спока в нечто больше. Но, едва толкнувшись в кольцо его пальцев членом, Джим не выдержал. Он оттягивал ворот форменной туники, касался шеи Спока губами, шептал в нее что-то совсем неприличное и безумное, и сквозь его бормотание слышно было только «Спок» и пара земных ругательств. Спок же стоял неестественно прямо, позволяя Джиму за него держаться, потому что ноги Кирка действительно дрожали, а колени превращались в желе с каждым долгим толчком бедер вперед. Жаркие пальцы, вымазанные вазелином, принимали его член плотно, сжимались вокруг ствола, головки, доводили до финиша по-спринтерски быстро, и сексуального марафона уже точно не состоялось бы. Но Джиму хватало, хотелось просто кончить, заляпав эти пальцы густой спермой.  
— Ну же, капитан, — прошептал Спок, обжигая ухо Джима дыханием и легким касанием губ. Он наклонил голову, подчиняясь требовательным пальцам Кирка, заскользившим по его шее вверх, к затылку, лохматившим идеально уложенные волосы. – Совсем немного, капитан, расслабьтесь, позвольте себе…  
— Спок! – закричал Джим, оглушая даже себя. Он вжался в него так плотно, что чувствовал тепло через двойной слой формы. Глаза распахнулись сами собой, и Кирк уже не сдерживал короткие, будто уже в горле рвавшиеся стоны. Спок еще пару раз провел кулаком по его члену, собирая последние капли спермы, а потом, дождавшись, пока прижавшийся к нему Джим расслабится, отступил.  
— Простите, сэр, — кивнул он и снова скрылся в ванной, и вскоре зажурчала вода в раковине – чистюля сразу пошел мыть руки. Джим понял, что ему дают возможность оправиться. Он подтянул трусы и брюки, застегнул их и остался ждать Спока там же, где стоял. Притворяться суровым капитаном уже не имело смысла, но по лицу вышедшего в каюту Спока стало ясно, что придется.  
— Спасибо, коммандер, — суровее, чем было нужно, поблагодарил Кирк.  
— Ну что вы, сэр, — лицо Спока немного изменилось, и до изумленного Джима дошло, что тот почти улыбается. – Вам спасибо.  
— За что?..  
— Я удивлен, что мне приходится в третий раз напоминать вам, что вулканцы – контактные телепаты, а мои ментальные щиты в отношении вас ослаблены специально. Доброго вечера, сэр. Возможно, вам лучше освежить в памяти ксенобиологию.  
И он вышел, не дожидаясь ответа от ошарашенного Кирка. До того медленно, но верно доходило то, о чем не смог солгать Спок. Если Кирк правильно расшифровал его новый ребус, то он только что признался, что разделял с Джимом его оргазм.  
— Ах ты, сволочь остроухая, — восхитился Джим, не обращая внимания на прямую цитату любимого выражения Боунза. – Ах ты…  
И сказать было нечего, да и что вообще можно было? И он еще сомневался, что у Спока был свой интерес?  
— Ах ты, сволочь остроухая, — продолжал влюбленно шептать Кирк, вспоминая, какими горячими были эти уши под его губами, как и весь Спок целиком. Настроение улучшалось почти против его воли, Джим уже смеялся над тем, что не смог разгадать хитроумный вулканский план. – Телепат ты контактный! Оргазм ему мой понадобился…  
Разрозненные лоскуты сознания накрепко соединялись в единое полотно, и освобожденные от бесплотных фантазий и похоти клетки уже подсказывали Кирку следующие действия в отношении Спока. В конце концов, оргазм же можно разделять не только ментально.  
И одному заносчиво-гениальному остроухому засранцу это точно предстояло вскоре узнать.


End file.
